


[PODFIC] Arrangements

by kerravon



Category: African Diasporic Mythology, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Dresden Files References, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Playlist, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: Team Free Will meets everyone's favourite angel and demon, and everthing spirals from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arrangements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393458) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "Arrangements", a Good Omens/Supernatural crossover fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 13 Hours, 23 Minutes 05 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Arrangements](http://archiveofourown.org/works/393458)

MP3 Podfic: [Arrangements - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/cf27c3)  
M4b Audiobook:[Arrangements - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/hihkfd)

Streaming: 

CHAPTERS  
Chapter 1 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/tbomeo) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/mugqt3)  
Chapter 2 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/47fhgd) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/3wq8ob)  
Chapter 3 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/fbqx1g) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/fpa8r3)  
Chapter 4 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/0rame6) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/8kvjx9)  
Chapter 5 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/q8wby5) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/05wx4v)  
Chapter 6 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/m9zak2) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/af9s9v)  
Chapter 7 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/u0aucp) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/gxzgkg)  
Chapter 8 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/edeppw) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/irgh9g)  
Chapter 9 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/p5kus4) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/urz025)  
Chapter 10 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/yq2pwj) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/1hvzvp)  
Chapter 11 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/n8id8t) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/zf7p50)  
Chapter 12 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/5tk6em) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/udaktg)  
Chapter 13 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/liqpy6) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/bahwpo)  
Chapter 14 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/mz76eb) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/pfaqfi)  
Chapter 15 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/4xvz1r) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/raq9se)  
Chapter 16 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/nh69sw) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/3kb1vn)  
Chapter 17 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/tba3rt) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ggrhqa)  
Chapter 18 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/z7ivn0) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/osavfp)  
Chapter 19 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ozpmvt) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/9uvaa1)  
Chapter 20 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/nqg9g8) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/is2zsk)  
Chapter 21 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/rtfnsy) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/3lu4dg)  
Chapter 22 [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/acza5h) [m4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ijmzq3)

STREAMING by chapters:

  
  
  
  


Music Playlist at: [youtube "Arrangements"](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8JAdtpuzatnTEAZw9sTiUU1PtchB7zkM)


End file.
